1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of processing data that is output from an existing application to various devices, and relates more particularly to a method of distributing data specific to individual devices without changing an existing application program, to a distribution processing device, a print data processing method, a print data processing device, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Point-of-Sale (POS systems), which are a type of sales management system, are commonly used in supermarkets and other retail stores. The POS server and plural POS terminals (registers) of a POS system are connected over a network, and each operates and runs specific processes based on the applications installed in each device. Peripherals such as a printer and display are normally connected to each POS terminal, and output receipts and coupons, and display information for the users, as instructed by the application. Systems that are architecturally similar to POS systems and output information in various forms are also deployed in businesses such as hospitals and shipping companies.
Once such a system is deployed, however, adding new functions and replacing system components is often necessary as technology improves and business needs change. However, because such systems are usually central to business operations, and are connected to other systems in complex ways, modifying the applications that are used is not easy.
To address this problem as it relates to output processing, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-H08-69427 teaches a device that performs a modem function in a personal computer that can eliminate the microprocessor and memory required in a conventional modem without needing to modify the existing application program.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2006-338443 teaches a device that can access one communication port and cause a printer connected to another communication port to simultaneously print a duplicate copy without modifying the application program.
JP-A-1108-69427 and JP-A-2006-338443 only address limited output system functions such as the modem and a duplicate printing function, however, and do not address many other needs. In addition, because JP-A-2006-338443 operates at the operating system kernel level, constructing new functions (program development) is not generally easy and function is limited.
As printer functions improve, increasing output functionality by replacing or increasing the number of printers, and using different printers for different functions according to the application, are also desired.
There are also devices that connect a printer and a display to a single communication port, and switch between the devices as needed. When such a device is replaced with discrete devices connected to different communication ports, it is also necessary to easily change the system without changing the existing application program.